List of Autumn Tokyo Tournament teams
The following is a list of teams that participate in the Autumn Tokyo Tournament. There are thirty-six teams in total, divided into two 'blocks' - A Block and B Block. The winners of the blocks compete in the tournament final to determine the winner, while the runner-ups from each block compete for third place to determine the final representative in the Autumn Kanto Tournament. Throughout the tournament, minor teams are primarily represented by their mascots rather than individual players. Each team is covered in a small blurb in Monthly American Football's pre-tournament article, written by Kumabukuro. Order Group A Tsukufu Super Eagles *Logo: "Tondor", an eagle *Kumabukuro's assessment: Run C, Pass D, Line D, Defense D, Overall D. Kumabukuro reports that the team focuses on using speed and concentrate their efforts on the middle of the field. This causes their performance on the edges of the field to be poor. *Tournament performance: Tsukufu plays their first game in the second round of the tournament, against Zokugaku. They lose 3-27. Zokugaku Chameleons *Logo: "Berorin", a chameleon *Kumabukuro's assessment: Run D, Pass C, Line D, Defense B, Overall C. Zokugaku's ability to adapt to their opponent's strategies will be advantageous, but not enough to win. Habashira's special training of the team is expected to be a factor. *Tournament performance: In the second round the Chameleons easily defeat Tsukufu 27-3. They then play against the Kyoshin Poseidon. Despite Habashira's efforts to recruit a tall lineman, Hebii, to match against Mizumachi, the Chameleons fail to score against the Poseidon. Halfway through the game, the team's players excepting Habashira give up, and Zokugaku loses 0-42. Kyoshin Poseidon *Logo: "Seaman", a bearded man rising from the sea, wielding a trident *Kumabukuro's assessment: Run C, Pass D, Line C, Defense A, Overall C. The majority of their players are all short, and their star tall players only play when there is a threat of loss. *Tournament performance: In their second round match against Hashiratani, Kyoshin reveals their secret weapons: the tall players on the bench are the team's aces. Mizumachi and Kakei sub into the game against the Deers and score thirty-one unanswered points to win 31-14. In the third round against Zokugaku, Mizumachi defeats the tall lineman Hebii, who was exclusively recruited to face him, and Kyoshin wins 42-0. In the quarterfinals, the team proves to be a much greater challenge to Deimon than their previous opponents, but the Devil Bats score the winning touchdown as time expires, and Kyoshin loses 17-18. Hashiratani Deers *Logo: "Binba", a buck that more closely resembles a moose *Kumabukuro's assessment: Run B, Pass C, Line A, Defense B, Overall A. A steady, strong, traditional team known for confusing opponents with their small size. Their players are fast and skilled. *Tournament performance: After leading Kyoshin 14-0 in the second round, Hashiratani's fortune changes when Mizumachi and Kakei enter the game for the Poseidon. Mizumachi repeatedly defeats the team's ace Onihei, and the Deers lose 14-31. Dokubari Scorpions *Logo: "Stinger", a scorpion wearing shoes *Kumabukuro's comment: Run C, Pass C, Line C, Defense C, Overall C. Their speed and power are average, but their winning record is high, likely because they research their opponents. *Tournament performance: Dokubari defeats Jujika 13-0 in the second round by predicting each of their opponent's moves. In their third round match with the Devil Bats, Hiruma's knack for deceit completely thwarts the team's strategy, and the Scorpions lose in a landslide 0-42 (14-42 in the anime). Jujika Priests *Logo: "Xavier", a Catholic priest bearing a large cross *Kumabukuro's assessment: Run C, Pass C, Line D, Defense D, Overall D. The Priests are an average team that have gained a lot of support through their gentlemanly manner. They won the Fair Play Award in the Spring tournament. *Tournament performance: Jujika loses their first match to Dokubari 0-13 because the Scorpions are able to predict their moves. Deimon Devil Bats *Logo: "Devil Bat" *Kumabukuro's assessment: Run A, Pass C, Line D, Defense D, Overall C. Their performance against NASA is noteworthy, but their lack of physical strength is an apparent disadvantage. *Tournament performance: The Devil Bats easily advance to the quarterfinals by defeating the Amino Cyborgs 38-8, the Yuuhi Guts 56-6, and the Dokubari Scorpions 42-0 (42-14 in the anime). The Devil Bats win a close match with Kyoshin 18-17 (24-23 in the anime), but then lose in a shoot-out with the Seibu Wild Gunmen in the semi-finals 42-44 (35-32 in the anime). However, in the third-place consolation match with the Bando Spiders, the Devil Bats win 24-23 (37-36 in the anime) to advance to the Kanto Tournament. Amino Cyborg *Logo: "IQ", a cyborg with a brain held in a jar on its head *Kumabukuro's assessment: Run C, Pass C, Line B, Defense B, Overall B. Their reputation for using medical science to win a different sports championship each year is noteworthy. *Tournament performance: Despite Eyeshield 21's late arrival, the Cyborgs lose in the first round to the Deimon Devil Bats 8-38. Yuuhi Guts *Logo: "Grit", a setting sun with angry eyes. *Kumabukuro's assessment: Run D, Pass D, Line C, Defense D, Overall D. Yuuhi's football team pales in comparison to their other clubs, but their members are enthusiastic. *Tournament performance: The regular team sits out in their second-round match against the Devil Bats, replaced with members from Yuuhi's other sports clubs. The regular members compete when the inexperienced players from other clubs prove no match for Deimon, and put on a better performance. Yuuhi loses 6-56. Uraharajuku Boarders *Logo: "Chekera", a skateboarder wearing a baseball cap *Kumabukuro's assessment: Run C, Pass D, Line D, Defense B, Overall C. Each player has solid skills but lacks practice. They depend heavily on the center of their defense, Gairo. *Tournament performance: The Boarders defeat Tamagawa 24-12 in the second round but then lose to Seibu 107-16. Tamagawa Blue Sharks *Logo: "Zujo", a shark with a large mouth *Kumabukuro's assessment: Run C, Pass C, Line D, Defense D, Overall D. Though a balanced team, Tamagawa consists of only average-level players, and could use a strong weapon. *Tournament performance: In the second round the Blue Sharks lose to Uraharajuku 12-24. Seibu Wild Gunmen *Logo: "Sabottena", a humanoid cactus dressed like a cowboy *Kumabukuro's assessment: Run C, Pass S, Line A, Defense D, Overall S. With their shotgun pass, they are considered the favorites to win the tournament. *Tournament performance: The Gunmen consistently blow out their opponents until the semi-finals, defeating Koigahama 125-10, Uraharajuku 107-16, and Edomae 54-9. The Devil Bats are able to nearly outscore Seibu, but the Wild Gunmen are able to recover an onside kick at the end of the game, and win 44-42. In the finals, the Wild Gunmen are unable to defeat the Ojo White Knights, and they place second in the tournament. Koigahama Cupids *Logo: "Angelheart", a cherub that resembles Cupid *Kumabukuro's assessment: Run D, Pass D, Line D, Defense D, Overall D. Although the quarterback Hatsujo's kicking ability is notable, they are considered no match against their first opponents, the Seibu Wild Gunmen. *Tournament performance: In the second round, the Cupids play Seibu, whose coach vows to win the game by 200 points. Trailing 10-125 in the third quarter and exhausted, the Cupids forfeit the game. Waseda Killers *Logo: "Assassin", a black-robed figure bearing a knife. *Kumabukuro's assessment: Run B, Pass D, Line D, Defense D, Overall D. Although a strong running team, their overall performance would be better if they were better at passing. *Tournament performance: The Killers lose in the second round to Edomae 0-81. Edomae Fishers *Logo: "Sharinosuke", a fish dressed as a Japanese fisherman *Kumabukuro's assessment: Run C, Pass B, Line C, Defense A, Overall A. A team that has improved greatly since Spring, the Fishers are said to specialize in anti-Seibu tactics. *Tournament performance: The Fishers advance to the quarterfinals by defeating Waseda 81-0 and Hori-Hori 51-3. However, despite claiming to specialize in a way of beating Seibu, they lose to the Gunmen 54-9. Hori-Hori Fantasy Monsters *Logo: "Demon Boy", a one-horned cyclops wielding a spiked club *Kumabukuro's assessment: Run C, Pass C, Line D, Defense C, Overall C. Their players lack ability but make up for it by using unpredictable formations. *Tournament performance: The Fantasy Monsters advance from the bottom eight teams in the tournament to the third round by defeating Chuuoudai 35-6 and Ginga 13-7. However they then lose to Edomae 3-51. Chuuoudai Panthers *Logo: "Black", a panther *Kumabukuro's comment: Run D, Pass D, Line C, Defense D, Overall D. Though the team is over twenty years old, Kumabukuro jokes about them being named after NASA's Panther. The team's goal is to break through the first round of the tournament. *Tournament performance: The Panthers fail to meet their goal, losing 6-35 in the first round to Hori-Hori. Ginga Rockets *Logo: "Crazy Booster", a rocket with a vicious face *Kumabukuro's assessment: Run D, Pass C, Line D, Defense D, Overall D. They changed their team name after witnessing NASA's game against Deimon, and have recently developed their own Shuttle Pass. *Tournament performance: In the second round the Rockets lose to Hori-Hori 7-13. Group B Jonandai Giants *Logo: "Nobei", a giant sitting on a mountain *Kumabukuro's assessment: Run D, Pass C, Line C, Defense C, Overall C. Jonandai's players are of average size, but the team's cheerleaders are gigantic. *Tournament performance: In the second round, a defender slips while trying to tackle the Occults' ball carrier, leading to the winning touchdown. Jonandai loses to Noroi 0-6. Noroi Occults *Logo: "Straw Man", a voodoo doll with a nail in its head *Kumabukuro's assessment: Run C, Pass D, Line D, Defense D, Overall D. They rely on using black magic to defeat their opponents, rather than practicing football. *During the second round, Nurse Oka, whose son is on the team, curses the Giants, which may or may not be the cause of a missed tackle that led to the winning touchdown in the Occults' 6-0 win. In the third round the Occults lose to Karibu, 7-14. Oiyama Lions *Logo: "Simbaleo", a lion *Kumabukuro's assessment: Run C, Pass D, Line D, Defense D, Overall D. The team has a number of players who joined last year and have improved significantly since then. *Tournament performance: The Lions lose in the second round to Karibu 25-31. Karibu Pirates *Logo: "Mark Jump", a skeleton dressed as a pirate, possibly a reference to the pirate logo of Shonen Jump *Kumabukuro's assessment: Run B, Pass D, Line B, Defense B, Overall C. They have undergone Spartan-like training, making their stamina tremendous. *Tournament performance: The Pirates manage to advance to the quarterfinals by defeating Oiyama 31-25 and Noroi 14-7. However they are crushed by Ojo in the fourth round and lose 0-27. Sankaku Punks *Logo: "Punky", a chibi punk with spiked hair, piercings, and a long tongue *Kumabukuro's assessment: Run B, Pass C, Line B, Defense C, Overall B. They are well known as a sister school to Taiyou, and for their close game against Ojo in the Spring tournament. Tournament performance: Despite having lost by only one point in the Spring to Ojo, the Punks are trounced in the second round by the White Knights 0-82. This is a result of Shin's improvement, and Takami and Sakuraba developing the Everest Pass. Ojo White Knights *Logo: "White Knight", a mounted knight bearing a lance *Kumabukuro's assessment: Run C, Pass C, Line B, Defense A, Overall A. With the absence of the "Golden Generation" and their dependence on Shin, the team is considered in danger of losing in their first game. *Tournament performance: Ojo proves to be just as strong if not stronger than they were when the Golden Generation attended high school. Because of Sakuraba's improvement and the development of the Everest Pass, the White Knight's passing offense is nigh-unstoppable, while the defense is dominant and does not allow a touchdown in the entire tournament. The White Knights win the tournament, beating Sankaku 82-0, Sengoku 34-0, Karibu 27-0, Bando 14-3, and Seibu 14-3. The score of the final game with Seibu is unclear, but it is implied the Wild Gunmen failed to score even once. Kotaro of Bando scores the only points against the White Knights in the tournament with a field goal. Raten Matadors *Logo: "Amigo", a mustached matador *Kumabukuro's assessment: Run C, Pass C, Line D, Defense D, Overall D. A team known for having handsome players that dodge tackles easily. *Tournament performance: In the first round the Matadors defeat Kyokodai 14-0 but then lose to Sengoku, 6-43 Kyokodai Muscle Bombers *Logo: "Bomi", a living bomb with legs, muscular arms, and a face *Kumabukuro's assessment: Run D, Pass D, Line C, Defense D, Overall D. They lack strategy and depend entirely on breaking through the center. However, they lack the strength to even perform this task. Tournament performance: The Muscle Bombers are eliminated in the first round by Raten 0-14. Sengoku Samurais *Logo: "Nobunaga Tokugawa", an armored samurai wielding a katana *Kumabukuro's assessment: Run A, Pass B, Line B, Defense C, Overall A. Their school has set up a good program because they are a subsidiary of Sengoku University, which provides them with strong resources. Because of their strong offense they are a favorite to win. *Tournament performance: Though touted as a strong team on offense, they fail to score against Ojo and lose 0-34 in the third round after defeating Raten 43-6 in the second round. Genshijin Fighters *Logo: "Oo-on", a caveman wielding a stone axe *Kumabukuro's assessment: Run B, Pass B, Line B, Defense B, Overall A. Though strong on both offense and defense, their strategy could be improved. *Tournament performance: They advance to the quarterfinals by defeating Nihon 72-0 and Arito 74-6. However they then fall victim to Bando's "Spider's Web" strategy and lose in the fourth round. Nihon Machine Guns *Logo: "Don Paratata", a machine gun with eyes *Kumabukuro's assessment: Run C, Pass D, Line D, Defense D, Overall D. Their offensive strategy consists of rapidly running plays with virtually no huddle. However, their ability to execute these plays properly is lacking. *Tournament performance: The Machine Guns are easily defeated 0-72 by Genshijin in the second round. Nakaba 99ers *Logo: "99er", the number '99' with eyes, wearing cleats, and wielding a cane. *Kumabukuro's assessment: Run D, Pass B, Line C, Defense D, Overall C. They have the largest roster in the tournament with 99 players. *Tournament performance: The 99ers lose in the second round 56-60 to Arito. Arito Grasshoppers *Logo: "Kirigiru", a reclining anthropomorphic grasshopper *Kumabukuro's assessment: Run C, Pass C, Line D, Defense D, Overall D. Though strong in the basics of offense, their defense is weak, and on average they lose by fifty points. *In the second round Arito defeats Nakaba 60-56, but in the next round they fall to Genshijin 74-6. Kita Eskimos *Logo: "Iceman", a chibi eskimo on a sled *Kumabukuro's assessment: Run D, Pass D, Line D, Defense D, Overall D. Possibly unable to compete because the team has only ten members. *In the second round, while able to play against Marita, the Eskimos lose 0-48. Mitama Mariners *Logo: "Sailorman", a sailor with a strong resemblance to Popeye *Kumabukuro's assessment: Run C, Pass C, Line C, Defense B, Overall C. The team has only twenty-two members total, and they are highly specialized on offense and defense. However, this leaves them weak on special teams. *Tournament performance: In the second round the Mariners defeat Kita 48-0, but they lose in the third round to Bando 6-9. Bando Spiders *Logo: "Rocker Billy", a humanoid spider with four gloved arms and four-legged pants holding an electric guitar *Kumabukuro's assessment: Run D, Pass D, Line D, Defense C, Overall D. Though they have a strong kicker in Kotaro Sasaki, the team is considered weak in all other areas. *Tournament performance: The team advances all the way to the semi-finals by winning a series of low-scoring games against Nansei (3-0), Hanazono (7-6), Marita (9-6), and Genshijin. They score the only points in the tournament against Ojo, but lose to the White Knights 3-10 in the semi-finals. In the third-place consolation match with the Devil Bats, Hayato Akaba, last year's tournament MVP, is allowed to play for the team after being held out for six months, but the team still loses 23-24 and fails to advance to the Kanto Tournament. Nansei Hawks *Logo: "Hawker", a hawk whose feathers make it resemble an American Indian. *Kumabukuro's assessment: Run D, Pass D, Line D, Defense D, Overall D. The Hawks are a rookie team that just recently learned all of the game's rules and are participating in their first tournament. *Tournament performance: The Hawks lose in the first round to Bando 0-3. Hanazono Butterflies *Logo: "Hanako", an anthropomorphic butterfly *Kumabukuro's assessment: Run D, Pass A, Line D, Defense D, Overall C. They have light footwork which helps their passing offense, but their players all lack strength, which makes their defensive line weak. *Tournament performance: In the second round the Butterflies lose 6-7 to Bando when the Spiders score a late touchdown and extra point. Category:Universe